Des papillons en hiver
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: La Saint Valentin, c'est pour les autres. Elfman et Evergreen sont bien décidés à faire bouger les stéréotypes de cette fête. Evergreen x Elfman
1. 11 février

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Je voulais marquer le coup pour la Saint Valentin avec un OS sur Evergreen & Elfman parce que j'adooore ce couple et je n'ai jamais écris un truc directement sur eux (bizarre oui). Malheureusement, ou heureusement, cet OS c'est transformé en fic... Voici "Des papillons en hiver"

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>11 février<strong>

La Saint Valentin. Tout le monde ne parle que de cela depuis déjà quelques temps. C'est dans trois jours. Ce n'est **que** dans trois jours et toutes les filles sont déjà en émoi. Les rues de Magnolia fleurissent de regards doux, de parfums sucrés, de petits rires… Les vitrines de tous les magasins de la ville sont recouvertes de cœurs roses, de déclarations, de petits poèmes… Les jeunes gens dégoulinent de niaiserie par tous les pores de leur peau ! La Saint Valentin, c'est pour les autres.

Assise dans un banc du parc de Magnolia, Evergreen est en train de lire un livre. Un bon gros roman d'aventure, une histoire sanglante de complots impitoyables et de guerre démesurée. C'est Reby qui lui a prêté, naturellement ! Elle est la fournisseuse officielle d'histoires pour tout Fairy Hills. Mais là n'est pas la question ! Donc, Evergreen est là, sur ce banc, au centre du parc, enfouie sous une tonne d'écharpes, enroulées dans son manteau, un bonnet qui lui recouvre la tête et deux paires de gants qui protègent ses doigts des assauts du froid mordant de ce mois de février. Evergreen est en train de lire dehors en plein hiver un roman de 300 pages.

Normal.

Les gens passent à toute vitesse, sans prendre gare à la personne assise là, qui tremble dans le froid et qui plisse les yeux sur les petites lignes de son livre. Personne ne la remarque et c'est exactement ce qu'elle cherche. Soudain, ça recommence…

- Et bien moi, mon copain m'a promis qu'on irait au restaurant !

- La chance que t'as ! Le mien a accepté de faire du shopping avec moi.

- Ouah, trop cool ! Moi j'ai été invitée par mon voisin !

- Le brun du cinquième ? Mais c'est trop cool !

- C'est un bon début, je suis contente !

Le groupe de fille passe devant la mage qui relève la tête et qui les regarde fixement, histoire de leur envoyer des mauvaises ondes et faire que leurs rendez-vous amoureux soient horribles. Elle s'est retenue de ne pas leur hurler dessus, après tout, elle est une fée. Et une fée doit rester calme et souriante en toute circonstance. Erza ne correspond donc pas à cette catégorie. Mais là n'est pas la question, encore ! Donc, Evergreen attend de ne plus voir ces adolescentes pré-pubères en chaleur qui vivent dans un monde de bisounours pour reprendre sa lecture. Lecture vite interrompue par cinq totems de bois qui se mettent à lui tourner autour.

- Ever ?! C'est toi ?

- Oui, Bix, c'est moi.

- Ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Je suis en train de lire, ça se voit, non ?

Le mage fait un pas en arrière. Il sait très bien qu'il faut éviter d'énerver son amie quand elle est comme ça.

- Oula. T'as tes règles, toi.

- Va te faire voir, Bix ! Et laisse-moi tranquille !

- Ever. Il fait trop froid pour rester dehors, rentre chez toi.

Elle relève la tête et fixe son compagnon. Son regard est indéchiffrable.

- Non. Je préfère rester ici.

Bixrow pousse un soupir.

- Je n'aimerais pas que tu attrapes du mal. Ce n'est pas parce que Wendy peut nous soigner qu'il faut faire exprès de tomber malade ! Aller, viens. Je t'offre un chocolat chaud dans un café.

Là, elle accepte de bouger. Elle sait que Bixrow est un homme attentif et elle l'apprécie trop pour lui faire de la peine. Lentement, elle se lève, serrant le livre contre elle. Son ami lui tend son bras, elle s'y accroche.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux voir avec tous ces vêtements, Ever.

- La ferme ! Conduis-moi dans un endroit où il n'y a personne ! Un endroit calme et chaud.

Bixrow sourit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis sont attablés au fond de la salle vide d'un petit troquet. Evergreen s'est installée juste à côté du poêle à bois et réchauffe ses doigts congelés. Sur la chaise à côté d'elle, ses écharpes sont posées en tas sur le gros manteau qu'elle portait il y a un instant, le bonnet trônant sur le dessus. Bixrow touille son chocolat en regardant son amie.

- Tu devrais boire, ça va être froid.

- Pas plus froid que mes doigts.

Il soupire et laisse couler. Une fois à peu près réchauffée, Evergreen prend sa tasse et déguste avec plaisir la chaleur du breuvage.

- Merci Bix, souffle-t-elle.

Il ne répond rien, il ne lui sourit même pas. La jeune femme plisse les yeux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oui, Ever. Ça fait des jours qu'on ne t'a pas vu, ni chez nous, ni à la guilde, même les filles disent te croiser vite fait dans les couloirs de Fairy Hills. Alors je veux bien croire que tu as une sainte horreur de cette période de l'année mais ça ne doit pas être une raison pour disparaître comme ça, sans rien dire ! J'ai eu peur que tu sois carrément partie de Magnolia !

- Tu t'es inquiété ?

- Oui ! Et je ne suis pas le seul.

Elle jauge son ami d'un regard accusateur avec une moue boudeuse sur son visage. Il sait qu'elle va demander qui, qui s'inquiète pour elle. Alors, il la devance :

- Je ne te dirai rien de plus. Je suis là avec toi. Alors maintenant, tu vas me promettre de ne plus disparaître comme ça.

- Mais je fais ce que je veux, mon ami ! Si je veux rester cloitrée chez moi pendant des jours, je reste chez moi ! Tu ne vas me dicter ce que j'ai à faire !

- T'es chiante, Ever !

- Oui, je le sais très bien et toi aussi, pourquoi tu fais la remarque ?

Bixrow soupire. Inutile d'essayer de converser avec Evergreen entre le 10 et le 15 février, vous n'en tirerez rien de bon. Il le sait bien, tous les ans c'est la même chose. Et c'est de pire en pire ! Evergreen a horreur de la Saint Valentin, des cœurs partout, des déclarations dégoulinantes d'amour, des histoires à l'eau de rose, des chocolats et des rubans. Beurk ! Tous les ans, à cette période de l'année, Evergreen se terre dans sa chambre pour n'en sortir qu'une fois l'ouragan de l'amour passé. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aime pas les histoires d'amour, non. Elle en est même très friande ! Mais de voir tous ces gens heureux et amoureux autour d'elle, tous ces cœurs et ces chocolats, ça lui donne envie de vomir. Étonnant pour une fée, non ?

- Ever, t'as fini de bouder ?

- Je boude pas.

- Bien sûr. Depuis 10 minutes tu n'as pas prononcé un seul mot et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne boudes pas ?

- Je ne boude pas, Bixrow !

- Vile menteuse !

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tire la langue et tourne la tête dans une autre direction, en soufflant par le nez d'un air vexé. Le mage se met à rire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

- Rien, Ever. C'est juste que je me souviens de quand on était jeunes. À cette période là, même Luxus était incapable de te faire sortir de ton trou.

- Ouais et alors ?

- J'aimerai que tu changes ! Que tu viennes à la guilde ! Pas le 14, je sais que c'est insurmontable pour toi. Mais au moins demain, ça ferait plaisir à Luxus et Fried de te voir.

- Hors de question !

- Tu nous manques, Ever !

Elle lève un regard étonné sur son ami. Bixrow a une petite mine d'enfant déçu. Il approche sa main du visage de son amie et pose son index sur le bout de son nez.

- Et puis, tu sais, je connais un mage aux cheveux blancs qui est un peu tristounet ces derniers temps.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir !

Furieusement, elle se lève, remet son manteau et ses écharpes, enfonce le bonnet sur sa tête, remet ses gants prend son livre et se dirige vers la sortie. Elle dit quelque chose mais avec la quantité de tissu devant sa bouche, c'est incompréhensible. Mais Bixrow s'en fiche. Elle a dû dire "merci pour le chocolat" ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'est pas important. Le plus important c'est de savoir où elle va. Le mage aux cheveux bleus dépêche Fafa pour suivre la jolie demoiselle et il retourne d'un pas lent à la guilde.

Fafa retrouve son propriétaire juste au moment où celui-ci ouvre les portes de la guilde. Il se contente de sourire et rejoint ses compagnons d'armes attablés dans un coin.

- Alors, alors, demande Fried ?

- Elle est où cette fois ?

- J'ai réussis à la retrouver. Elle est retournée à Fairy Hills.

- Mercimondieu, souffle Fried en se ramollissant sur sa chaise !

- Et elle était où ?

- Ça Luxus, je ne te le dirai pas.

- Ça veut dire qu'elle était dans un lieu pas cool, soupire le dragon slayer.

Il se prend une tape de son ami aux cheveux verts.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire une réflexion ! L'important c'est qu'on sache où elle est désormais !

Bixrow approuve et Luxus promet qu'il ne dira rien de désagréable. Mirajane s'approche.

- Tu bois quelque chose, Bixrow ?

- Non merci, ça va aller Mira !

La serveuse sourit et s'en retourne au comptoir.

- Hé Mira, s'exclame Luxus pour faire revenir la demoiselle ?!

- Oui ?

- Tu diras à ton frère qu'on a retrouvé cette satanée Ever !

La serveuse ne dit rien et se contente de sourire en retournant à sa place, derrière le comptoir.

À Fairy Hills, les couloirs sont silencieux. Evergreen profite de ce calme pour aller aux bains. Elle plonge dans l'eau chaude pour n'en ressortir qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Elle prend le temps de se sécher en se frictionnant et elle retourne dans sa chambre. Au moment où elle tourne la clef dans la serrure, un brouhaha monstre se fait entendre dans le hall d'entrée.

- Je suis lessivée !

- Carla et moi allons prendre un bain, vient avec nous, Erza !

- Je crois que je vais venir aussi. C'est que, partir en mission avec Gadjil et Lily, c'est sportif !

- Juvia vous laisse, elle doit aller se reposer.

L'oreille collée à la porte, Evergreen soupire de soulagement. Elle a bien fait de prendre son bain avant que les autres n'arrivent. Affronter leurs discussions aurait été la pire chose pour elle aujourd'hui. Satisfaite, elle saute sur son lit, se met sous des tas de couvertures et poursuit sa lecture.

Dans la soirée, elle tente une sortie. Comme elle a terminé le livre de Reby et qu'elle n'a plus rien à faire, elle rapporte le bouquin à sa propriétaire et lui demande si elle peut en emprunter un autre.

- Mais bien sûr, Evergreen, déclare joyeusement la petite mage aux cheveux bleus ! Tu peux en prendre autant que tu veux ! Tu sais, je comprends parfaitement ! Hiberner sans un bon livre, ce n'est pas terrible !

- Hiberner ?

- Bah oui !

- Mais je n'hiberne pas Reby !

- Ah bon ?! Pourtant, quand on reste chez soi pendant des jours, pour moi, c'est de l'hibernation.

Le sourire que lui lance la mage des mots n'est pas très rassurant. Evergreen prend trois gros livres et rentre fissa dans sa chambre. Hibernation... Nan mais elle a vu ça où ?!

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Voici le premier chapitre. Rendez-vous demain pour le second (au cas où vous n'auriez pas deviné, le prochain sera intitulé "12 février", original).


	2. 12 février

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Comme promis, le chapitre 2.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>12 février<strong>

Il a décidé de passer la journée au chaud. Après sa mission d'hier avec sa jeune sœur, il a décidé de se prendre un jour de congé. Elfman profite du calme de la demeure pour prendre un chocolat chaud et tremper des biscuits dedans. Lisanna a horreur de voir son frère tremper ses biscuits dans sa tasse alors, il profite qu'elle soit partie faire du shopping avec Lucy, Reby et Kana pour faire ce qu'il veut. Comme un gamin, il trempe ses biscuits et les avale en faisant du bruit. Des miettes tombent un peu partout, sur la table et dans sa tasse mais il s'en fiche, il adore ça ! Une fois qu'il a terminé son chocolat chaud, il nettoie la table et lave sa tasse. Il remet tout en place, comme s'il n'avait rien fait. Alors, on sonne à la porte. Elfman pousse un soupir. Il voulait passer une journée tranquille à ne rien faire, seul chez lui, et il faut qu'un imbécile vienne le déranger. En trainant les pieds, il se rend à la porte d'entrée. Grey Fulbuster.

- Salut Elfman, j'te dérange ?

- Non mais je ne pensais pas te voir. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je suis poursuivi par Juvia… Est-ce que je peux me planquer chez toi ? Juste quelques minutes le temps de brouiller les pistes ! Steuplé !

Elfman soupire et se pousse pour laisser entrer le mage de glace.

- Merci vieux, t'es vraiment un homme !

Ils s'installent dans le salon, Grey prenant soin de ne pas se mettre trop près d'une fenêtre. Elfman trouve ça rigolo.

- T'es parano, soupire-t-il à l'intention de son ami !

- Tu sais que c'est bientôt la Saint Valentin, Elfman. Et tu sais à quel point Juvia est collante avec moi ! Et bien dis-toi que c'est encore **pire** !

- Grey, Juvia n'est pas collante avec toi, elle est amoureuse !

- C'est pire !

Le mage aux cheveux blancs pousse un soupir en regardant son ami. Il l'aime bien et il apprécie beaucoup Juvia. Ça lui fait de la peine de les voir se tourner autour comme des enfants. Bon, c'est vrai. Il conçoit que la mage d'eau est très énervante et énervée ces temps-ci mais c'est la période ! Toutes les filles sont en émoi, Juvia encore plus que d'habitude. C'est dans son caractère, c'est une femme amoureuse, c'est tout.

- Grey, tu devrais faire attention à elle. Elle est redoutable.

- Je sais Elfman ! Je le sais très bien ! Mais ça fait des jours qu'elle me suit partout ! Comment veux-tu que je prenne du recul sur elle ?! Que je…

Il stoppe sa phrase et se prend la tête dans ses mains. En soupirant, il poursuit :

- Que je l'espionne moi aussi ! J'ai envie de faire des efforts. Je lui ai promis après les Jeux Magiques. Je lui ai promis de faire plus attention à elle. Je m'étais dit que je lui achèterai un parapluie, pour m'excuser, et des chocolats pour le 14 février.

Elfman sourie. Le terrible Grey de Fairy Tail cache en réalité un cœur d'or. Le terrible Grey en question se met à exploser :

- Mais elle est sans cesse derrière moi ! Comment je peux lui faire la surprise, hein ?!

Là, le mage de Take Over éclate de rire.

- Quoi ?!

- Rien, Grey. Je n'imaginais pas ça de toi, c'est tout. Écoute, si ça peut t'arranger, je peux demander à Mira de garder un œil sur Juvia !

- Pour qu'elle se doute que je prépare quelque chose ? Non merci ! Je connais trop Mira, elle va se faire des films !

- Oui mais c'est ça où Juvia restera pot de colle jusqu'au 14 !

Grey regarde son ami en approuvant. Ce qu'il dit est juste. Dans sa tête, il pèse le pour et le contre et finit par accepter l'aide que lui propose Elfman.

- Je lui en parle dès que je la vois. Peut-être même que Lisanna pourra la divertir !

- Merci mec, soupire Grey. Et toi ? Comment se présente ton 14 février ?

- Comme un jour normal, sans mission. C'est un jour comme les autres non ?

Grey lève un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu ne vas rien faire ? Même pas acheter quelques chocolats ?

- Non. Des chocolats, on peut en acheter tous les jours de l'année ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai des efforts juste pour ce jour là.

- Ben… c'est une fête ! Tout le monde fait ça ! T'es pas obligé de faire un truc énorme, une petite attention suffit parfois à attirer un regard.

- Garde cette phrase pour toi, Grey. Moi, je n'en ai pas besoin. La Saint Valentin, c'est pour les autres !

Le mage de glace fronce les sourcils et se lève.

- Ouais, si tu le dis. Bon, en tout cas, merci pour tout ! Je vais rentrer chez moi, me couler un bain et flâner. Je retournerai à la guilde en soirée. Allez, à plus !

- Grey ! Ton tee-shirt !

Le mage récupère ses affaires et s'en va. Elfman le regarde s'éloigner par la fenêtre. Il soupire. Cette discussion avec son ami lui trotte dans la tête. Comme s'il n'allait rien faire pour la Saint Valentin. Évidemment qu'il va faire quelque chose, enfin ! Il va faire des cookies pour ses deux adorables sœurs et peut-être même qu'il en offrira un à Evergreen mais… Rien que de penser à la demoiselle, Elfman a le rose aux joues. Il secoue la tête pour se reprendre. Non, pas de cookie pour Evergreen. Des chocolats en forme de cœur ? Pour qu'elle les lui balance à la figure comme l'a fait Erza à Natsu l'an passé ou qu'elle les jette dans une poubelle comme il a vu sa grande sœur le faire des centaines de fois ?… Non merci. Elfman n'est pas un idiot. Il sait que si la jolie fée se cache c'est parce qu'elle a horreur de cette fête. Alors, lui offrir des chocolats serait la pire chose à faire ! Comme si leur relation n'était pas suffisamment houleuse…

Pourtant, il a vraiment envie de faire quelque chose, de lui faire plaisir, de lui offrir un truc ! Un truc qui la ferait sourire, d'un vrai sourire sincère et immense. Il en rêve depuis si longtemps de son sourire… Alors, il lui faut une idée, une super idée. Et pour ça, rien de tel qu'une petite balade en ville parce que, demander de l'aide à ses sœurs, il n'en est pas question ! Grey à raison, Mira va se faire des films et Lisanna va suivre son aînée. En soupirant, Elfman attrape son manteau et sort.

Dehors, il fait plutôt froid. Elfman rentre la tête dans son cou et souffle par le nez dans son écharpe pour se réchauffer. Les mains bien enfoncées dans ses poches, il déambule dans les rues en jetant des coups d'œil aux vitrines : "superbe promotion sur les pulls en cachemire", "achetez-lui un bijou, elle adore", "offrez-lui un voyage à l'autre bout du monde" ou "ici, les meilleurs chocolats de la région" sont les slogans qu'il peut lire. En soupirant, Elfman pense qu'il aurait dû demander à Grey ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, ça l'aurait peut-être aiguillé. Il passe devant une librairie, sans s'arrêter. Quelques mètres plus loin, il stoppe sa marche. Ça vient de faire "tilt" dans sa tête. Il retourne en arrière et observe la vitrine. Des livres roses ou blancs, sur la préparation des chocolats en forme de cœur, des romans d'amour... Ce n'est pas ça, quelque chose a attiré son attention, mais quoi ?! Soudain, il le voit. C'est un gros livre avec une couverture en cuir un peu vieux qui traine sur une étagère à l'intérieur. Sur la couverture, il est inscrit "Encyclopédie des fées" dans une grosse police dorée avec des entrelacs verts émeraude. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, Elfman pousse la porte et entre dans la librairie.

Il se dirige droit sur le bouquin qu'il a vu en vitrine. Il n'ose pas le prendre et le regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à sortir les mains de ses poches. Il passe son index sur les dorures du titre, en suivant les boucles consciencieusement. Puis, il prend le livre. Il est gros et lourd mais il est magnifique. On voit les nervures sur la tranche et la couverture sent fortement le vieux cuir. Délicatement, il ouvre le bouquin. Les pages sont un peu grises mais l'écriture est très nette et dans une police délicieusement féérique. Elfman parcourt les pages du regard. Il passe son doigt sur les illustrations. Cette encyclopédie est magnifique ! Il a envie de la lire, de la première à la dernière page, sans omettre une seule ligne ! Il s'approche du vendeur et demande le prix.

- Oh monsieur, vous savez, ce genre de chose ne se vend pas. Cela fait un certain temps qu'il est là et qu'il ne trouve pas d'acheteur ! Vous savez, les gens ne lisent plus, c'est malheureux à dire. Alors, un gros livre comme ça…

- Moi, il m'intéresse ! Je vous le prends, assure Elfman les yeux brillants !

- Vous êtes sérieux ?! Vous savez, pour la Saint Valentin, je fais des petits livres sur les mots d'amour et sur…

- Je m'en fous de ça, je veux ce livre ! C'est exactement ce que je cherchais !

Le vendeur est un peu étonné mais devant l'air si heureux de l'imposant mage, il le lui cède pour 758 jewels. Elfman ne sait pas si il a fait une bonne affaire, mais il rentre chez lui guilleret et s'empresse de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour livre le précieux ouvrage.

Lorsque Mirajane rentre le soir, après avoir fermé la guilde, elle est surprise de voir un rayon de lumière filtrer sous la porte de la chambre de son frère. Discrètement et curieusement, elle colle son oreille contre le battant de bois mais elle n'entend rien de l'autre côté. Rien ? En écoutant bien, elle entend effectivement quelque chose, une respiration calme et posée. Doucement, elle ouvre la porte. Elfman est endormi au milieu de ses couvertures, un énorme livre posé sur son ventre. Mirajane sourie devant cette scène émouvante. Elle avance sur la pointe des pieds, elle remonte un peu le drap sur son frère, elle éteint la lumière et quitte la chambre sans un bruit. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle a regagné sa chambre qu'elle se demande ce que son frère était en train de lire aussi passionnément…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ <strong>Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'adore les fées! Alors oui j'avoue, l'encyclopédie des fées, c'est pas de la tarte, je la veux!

A demain!

**Z**uzu.


	3. 13 février

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue.

Nous sommes le 13 février, voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>13 février<strong>

Juvia ne comprend pas tout mais à voir le sourire de Mirajane derrière son comptoir et l'allure pressée de Lisanna, bizarrement, elle ne le sent pas ce coup là ! Mais avec les sœurs Strauss impossible de refuser quoi que se soit, elles ont les méthodes pour vous faire plier, les garces ! Enfin, Juvia n'est pas si malheureuse que ça, c'est bien la première fois qu'elle va aller passer l'après-midi chez une amie. Avec Kana, Reby et Lucy, Juvia va chez les Strauss. Au grand dam d'Elfman qui voulait lire son livre tranquillement. Le mage de Take Over prend sa jeune sœur à part.

- Lisanna ! Quand j'ai demandé de vous occuper de Juvia, je ne pensais pas que tu la ramènerais ici, et pas qu'elle en plus !

- Rhooo, on peut s'amuser quand même, réplique la petite ! Tu n'as qu'à aller ailleurs !

- C'est bien gentil ça, mais où ?!

La jeune femme ne répond pas et file en cuisine où la bouilloire vient d'annoncer que l'eau est chaude. Elfman soupire. À regret, il met des bouchons dans ses oreilles et s'enferme dans sa chambre avec l'encyclopédie.

Ravi du plan machiavélique des sœurs Strauss (_Evil sisters_), Grey profite pleinement de sa journée. Il évite Natsu en le snobant magistralement et sort en ville. Il doit acheter un parapluie pour Juvia et une boîte de chocolat. Et que celui qui dit que c'est simple se fasse embrocher vivant ! Grey met tout l'après-midi pour trouver ses cadeaux ! Natsu et Happy, qui l'épient, se demandent s'ils ne devraient pas en faire autant.

- Ben oui, Natsu, c'est demain la Saint Valentin !

- Quoi ?!

- Mais ne hurle pas, c'est pas grave !

- Tu déconnes ! L'année dernière j'ai rien fait à Lucy, elle m'a fait la gueule pendant des jours ! Vite Happy, on se magne !

- Aye sir !

Et le mage de flamme se précipite dans les rues de Magnolia à la recherche d'une idée. Grey, planqué derrière un panneau publicitaire, rie bien de son ami.

À Fairy Hills, Evergreen ignore tout de ce qu'il se passe à la guilde. Elle est enfermée dans sa chambre et elle s'est fait du thé. Elle a terminé son troisième livre et regarde par la fenêtre. Elle est songeuse et se demande si elle ne devrait pas aller à la guilde. Soudain, trois petits coups frappés à la porte la tirent de sa rêverie.

- Evergreen, tu es là ?

L'interpellée s'approche de la porte et l'ouvre. Wendy est seule sur le palier, les cheveux en bataille, les chaussettes dépareillées et des cernes énormes.

- Ben, Wendy, c'est quoi cet accoutrement ?!

- Je ne fais que de me lever et…

- Et tu n'es pas réveillée ma jolie. Entre, j'ai fait du thé.

La petite dragon slayer entre dans la chambre de son amie. Elles ne sont pas au même étage toute les deux alors, Evergreen s'interroge.

- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que… les autres ne sont déjà plus là. Même Carla est partie !

- Oh. En même temps, Wendy, il est déjà 3h de l'après-midi. Tu as mal dormi pour te lever aussi tard ?

- Oui. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil hier soir.

- Pour quelle raison ?!

- Je ne sais pas.

La jeune fille pousse un soupir et recommence à bailler. Evergreen la trouve adorable. Elle pose sa main sur le haut de son crâne.

- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça ! Je suis certaine que tu dormiras mieux cette nuit. Tu veux que je te coiffe ? On dirait qu'une tempête t'es passée dessus cette nuit !

En souriant, la jeune fille accepte. Evergreen se met à brosser les longs cheveux bleus. Elles se mettent à discuter. Wendy remarque les livres de Reby.

- Oh, tu étais en train de lire ?

- Non, j'ai déjà tout fini !

- Tout ?... Et bien. Je comprends pourquoi tu as passé la journée d'hier enfermée. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant lire.

- En fait, je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Mais c'est le seul truc qui m'occupe en ce moment.

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas à la guilde ? Là-bas, on peut…

- Non, la coupe Evergreen !

Sans rien ajouter, Wendy baisse le regard. Elle a entendu dire que la jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur ces temps-ci, il vaut mieux éviter de l'énerver.

- Désolée.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses Wendy ?

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Pardon.

- Mais… enfin… ce n'est rien ! Je te pardonne ! Il est vrai que je suis un peu à cran en ce moment, ce n'est rien. Demain ce sera passé !

Un léger silence s'installe. Demain ? Wendy compte sur ses doigts.

- Tu as peur de la Saint Valentin, Evergreen ?

Le silence qui suit est lourd et la jeune fille regrette aussitôt ses paroles ! Elle va avoir le droit à la terrible colère de son amie. Mais, étrangement, Evergreen se met à souffler de lassitude et s'assoit lourdement sur son lit, à côté de la jeune fille.

- Je n'ai pas peur. C'est juste que… la Saint Valentin, c'est pour les autres. Cette fête m'énerve. Tout cet amour dégoulinant, ça m'horripile, tu n'imagines même pas ! Je préfère rester seule chez moi.

- Seule toute seule ? Mais, c'est triste !

- Peut-être mais je préfère ça aux boîtes de chocolats en forme de cœur.

Wendy se met à sourire.

- Tu es bizarre. Normalement, tout le monde adore ce jour ! C'est une fête d'Amour et de Partage, on s'offre des cadeaux pour se prouver qu'on tient les uns aux autres ! C'est certes le jour des amoureux mais c'est aussi un moment particulier pour découvrir certaines personnes, pour se dévoiler ! Moi j'aime beaucoup cette fête. Voir tout ces gens heureux, ça me donne envie de sourire !

- Et les chocolats ? Tu fais quoi des chocolats, demande Evergreen vexée par la justesse des propos de Wendy ?

- Je les donne à Carla. Elle adore ça !

Les deux femmes se mettent à rire. Evergreen se dit que finalement, si on enlève les cœurs roses et les chocolats, cette fête est sympathique. Elle lève le nez vers la fenêtre et propose :

- Wendy, ça te dis d'aller faire un tour en forêt ? Au retour, nous pourrions passer par la guilde prendre un chocolat chaud !

- Excellente idée ! Je vais me changer !

- On se retrouve dans 10 minutes en bas !

Evergreen est contente, sortir lui fera du bien. La forêt est assez paisible en ce moment, rien de mieux pour une petite promenade entre amies.

En parlant d'amies, chez les Strauss, ça piaille à tout va ! Elfman va vraiment finir par péter un câble et les virer de là à coup de pied au derrière. En soupirant, il se demande si elles n'en font pas exprès. Alors, il se décide à poser son livre et à sortir un peu. Il ne se fait pas remarquer par les demoiselles et met son manteau pour aller prendre l'air. La forêt est en endroit reposant. Il va aller se promener un peu par là-bas et après, tout ira mieux. Il rentrera chez lui, les hystériques seront parties et il pourra déguster une boisson chaude en finissant son livre. Le plan parfait. Un léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du mage.

Sur le chemin, il croise Gadjil et Lily qui font un footing. Les deux amis s'arrêtent pour le saluer et ils discutent quelques instants avant de se séparer. Elfman marche d'un pas allègre et sifflote même une chanson. Au couvert des arbres, il ne fait pas trop froid. Quelques oiseaux chantent, des écureuils s'enfuient à son approche, la forêt vit derrière le masque froid de l'hiver. Elfman suit un petit chemin de terre même pas boueux. Il voit une toile d'araignée magnifique qui a capturé des gouttelettes de rosée qui n'ont pas été évaporées. Elfman s'arrête un instant sur cette scène magique et poursuit son chemin. Soudain, il arrive à une intersection. Mais, le nez en l'air, il ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir et prend le chemin de gauche, les mains dans les poches, le regard fixé sur la cime des arbres.

Un peu plus loin derrière le mage à la carrure imposante, deux femmes s'approchent. Elles aussi font un tour en forêt, elles ont rentré le bas de leurs pantalons dans leurs bottes et ont mis de gros pulls sous leurs manteaux. Leurs écharpes recouvrent leurs visages jusqu'à leurs nez et leurs bonnets dissimulent leurs cheveux et leurs oreilles. Wendy et Evergreen gardent leurs mains bien au chaud dans leurs poches et discutent joyeusement. Elles s'extasient d'empreintes de petits animaux sur la terre fraiche des sentiers, elles respirent à plein poumon les odeurs de mousse, Wendy sursaute devant une énorme toile d'araignée qu'Evergreen trouve magique… Soudain, elles arrivent à une intersection. Wendy propose d'aller par la gauche mais Evergreen préfère aller à droite.

- Sinon, à quoi ça sert qu'on prenne nos bottes si on ne marche même pas dans la boue ?!

Wendy trouve cet argument un peu étonnant mais ne dit rien et suit son amie sur le sentier de droite. En soupirant, la jeune fille se retourne. L'odeur d'Elfman n'est plus présente, le mage a certainement tourné à gauche. Dommage, elle aurait aimé faire se rencontrer les deux jeunes gens. Elfman avait l'air si triste l'autre jour et Evergreen semble si seule en ce moment…

- Wendy, regarde ! Un papillon ! Un papillon en plein hiver ! Si ça c'est pas de la magie…

Étonnées, les deux femmes s'arrêtent et regardent l'insecte aux ailes dorées voleter près des buissons dénudés, se poser sur une feuille et étendre ses ailes aux rayons timides du soleil hivernal. Puis, dans un frisson invisible, le bel animal reprend son envol et disparaît derrière le tronc d'un chêne. Les deux femmes poursuivent leur balade.

Elles sont à la guilde pour le goûter et Mirajane est tellement contente de voir Evergreen qu'elle offre aux femmes des langues de chats encore toutes chaudes qu'elles acceptent avec joie. Installées à une table, elles sont tranquillement en train de poursuivre leur discussion, Wendy touillant son chocolat, Evergreen trempant les langues de chat dans le sien, lorsque…

- Eveeeeeeeer ! T'es pas morte !

- Fried ! De un, je t'interdis d'imaginer des choses pareilles ! De deux…

Elle lui donne un coup de bonnet sur la tête.

- Tu ne hurles pas comme ça, tu as fait peur à Wendy !

- Désolé, soupire le mage aux cheveux verts en s'inclinant devant la jeune fille.

Cinq totems précèdent l'arrivée de leur propriétaire qui s'assied lourdement sur un tabouret en face de la jeune femme. Il sourie de ce sourire habituel, en tirant la langue. Wendy manque d'avaler de travers. Luxus pose sa main sur la tête de la jeune mage en disant :

- Bix, tiens-toi correctement ! Wendy a faillit s'étouffer par ta faute. Mira ! Trois cafés brûlants !

- Où étiez-vous, demande la mage aux cheveux bleus en relevant la tête pour regarder le dragon slayer ?

Il prend place à côté d'elle et pose son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- On était parti faire la course autour du lac. Fried a perdu lamentablement.

- Rho, tu n'es pas obligé de le dire tout fort !

- Hahahahah, se met à rire Bixrow ! Il a abandonné au deuxième tour cet imbécile !

Fried donne un coup de pied à son ami qui réplique par un coup de totem. Luxus en rajoute encore une couche en décrivant la couleur du visage de Fried après 5 minutes de course. Les trois garnements se disputent et il faut l'intervention vocale et menaçante d'Evergreen pour les calmer.

- Excuse-nous Ever, souffle Luxus. Mais on est content de te voir. Merci Wendy de l'avoir sortie de son trou.

- Oh mais… en fait… C'est elle qui a proposé de sortir !

- Ah ! Ever devient raisonnable et sociable, plaisante Bixrow !

Au moment où Elfman arrive devant la guilde, il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte, elle s'ouvre toute seule. Elle s'ouvre sur une Evergreen vexée et énervée qui s'encastre sans prétention dans le ventre du mage de Take Over. Encore plus énervée, la jeune femme relève la tête pour voir quel est l'imbécile qui se met en travers de son chemin. Mais lorsque ses yeux croisent ceux d'Elfman, elle reste muette.

- Ça va Ever ?! Tu n'as rien ?! Oh, je suis désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sortes aussi violemment. Il se passe quelque chose à l'intérieur ? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? Si c'est le cas, je vais aller lui régler son compte. C'est pas très viril tout ça… Et tu vas où là, tu rentres déjà au dortoir ? En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ?!

Trop de question pour l'esprit de la jeune mage dont les méninges tournent dans le vide. La seule chose qu'elle réussit à faire c'est de secouer négativement la tête et de se remettre mécaniquement en marche en direction de Fairy Hills.

Elfman ne comprend pas tout. À l'intérieur, il y a Luxus et ses deux acolytes qui discutent avec Wendy et sa sœur derrière le comptoir qui le fixe en plissant les yeux, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle tente de lui dire quelque chose mais quoi ?... Elfman demande un chocolat chaud avec des langues de chat pour tremper dedans. Mirajane regarde son frère avec de grands yeux avant de faire son sourire machiavélique. Elle tente vraiment de lui dire quelque chose mais quoi ?... Les femmes sont un grand mystère.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Oh! Vous ne le saviez peut-être pas mais je suis une grande fan de rimes ^^ Si vous en trouvez par mégarde, c'est que je me suis fait plaisir! Je m'excuse pour la publication tardive de celui-ci, je bosse depuis quelques jours seulement et j'avoue que je suis un peu claquée ^^ Demain, ce sera tard également. Désolé encore!

A demain

**Z**uzu.


	4. 14 février

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Mais surtout, bonne Saint Valentin à tous les amoureux, les amoureuses, les célibataires (soutenons-nous), les éternels fantaisistes, les fous, les amours inavoués et les gamins que nous sommes! (message d'alerte, trop de guimauve, tue la guimauve, Zuzu vient de PETER son câble, ne faites surtout pas attention, ce doit être le rhume...) En route pour le chapitre 4 (qui arrive plus tôt que prévu ^^) !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>14 février<strong>

Le rideau filtre les rayons du soleil. Dans son lit, Evergreen s'éveille avec une sensation désagréable sur le pied droit. Elle le bouge un peu. Oui, c'est bien ce qu'elle pensait. Il est à l'air. Elle se recroqueville, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se rendort.

Il a oublié de fermer les rideaux et lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, un rayon malicieux vient l'éblouir dans un cri rageur. Mécontent, il se met sur le ventre et place son oreiller sur la tête. Là, dans le noir total, son cerveau croit que c'est encore la nuit et Elfman se rendort.

Mirajane avait envie de décorer la guilde pour la Saint Valentin mais elle n'a finalement rien fait. Elle sait très bien que les mages qui ont des rendez-vous vont préférer se rendre dans un lieu romantique de Magnolia et pas à la guilde où les éternels célibataires et les grands amoureux de la bière resteront toute la journée. Pour la serveuse, c'est une journée normale… Jusqu'à ce que toute les filles de la guilde viennent lui demander conseil maquillage, coiffure, fringue et compagnie. Mirajane soupire en souriant. Dure journée en perspective pour la barmaid !

Finalement, elle décide de se lever parce qu'elle tourne en rond dans son lit. Les couloirs sont calmes, pas d'ouragans à l'horizon. Elle se rend à sa salle de bain et se passe de l'eau sur la figure. En relevant la tête, Evergreen regrette d'avoir un miroir et retourne sous la couette.

Lorsqu'il arrive dans la salle de bain, Elfman étouffe un cri d'horreur. Il fait couler l'eau et s'en passe sur le visage, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Rien, il a toujours la même tête. Il pousse un long soupir de désespoir et, sans consulter son esprit, il retourne sous la couette.

Grey se demande ce qu'il y a de pire entre renverser sa boîte de chocolat (comme il vient de faire) ou manger tous les chocolats (comme Natsu a fait). À voir la colère de Lucy qui courre après le dragon slayer et les joues roses de Juvia qui regarde la boîte en s'empêchant de rire, le mage de glace se dit que renverser la boîte ce n'est rien. Au moins, les chocolats sont toujours à l'intérieur. Juvia a oublié son cadeau au dortoir, elle ne pensait pas croiser Grey de si bon matin. Il lui assure que ça ne fait rien, qu'ils ont toute la journée pour ça. Et le sourire de Juvia vaut tous les cadeaux du monde.

À midi, elle se lève lentement, elle a faim. Et que faire quand on a faim ? Manger. Evergreen se surprend à avoir envie de frite. Elle s'habille prestement et se cache sous son bonnet et ses écharpes. Il y a un marchand ambulant près du parc, elle s'y rend d'un pas rapide.

Il est midi lorsqu'Elfman se lève définitivement. Les cheveux en bataille, il passe une main absente sur son crâne avant de la poser sur son ventre qui crie famine. Il sait que le marchand ambulant du parc fait les meilleurs hot dog de Magnolia. Il s'habille en salivant.

Bixrow se demande où Fried et Luxus ont bien pu se cacher. Ils ne sont pas à la guilde et la serveuse lui assure qu'elle ne les a pas vus. Il retourne au lac où il croise des couples mais pas de Fried et de Luxus. Mécontent, il cherche dans toutes les rues de Magnolia mais ses amis sont introuvables. Il croise les trois quart de la guilde mais pas ses amis. Il soupire et retourne à la guilde, c'est un lieu sûr. Si jamais il leur est arrivé quelque chose, c'est certain que la guilde sera au courant. Bixrow s'assied à une table avec ses totems et attend quelqu'un pour discuter.

L'odeur de friture et de saucisse lui met l'eau à la bouche. Evergreen est seule, parfait. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et demande un hot dog avec beaucoup de frites et du ketchup, pas de moutarde, ça pique. Elle est souriante, le marchand la trouve charmante.

Il voit de loin la seule cliente s'éloigner. Lorsqu'Elfman arrive, il est seul. Parfait. Il baisse un peu la tête pour ne pas se cogner et demande un hot dog avec beaucoup de frites et du ketchup, pas de moutarde, ça pique. Le marchand est très étonné de cette commande.

Wendy a beaucoup mieux dormi cette nuit. Elle en parle avec Carla sur le chemin qui les conduit à la guilde. Elle ouvre la porte et se dirige vers le comptoir où la barmaid leur sert le déjeuner. Elles mangent de bon cœur en se demandant comment elles vont bien pouvoir occuper leur après-midi. Leurs amis sont occupés et il fait trop froid pour aller faire une promenade en forêt. À la fin du repas, elles rentrent chez elle. Traquer la poussière, ranger les affaires qui trainent, trier les papiers en vrac, il y a toujours un million de choses à faire. Wendy remonte ses manches et commence son ménage.

Elle a l'estomac plein. Assise sur son banc à taper des pieds pour se réchauffer, elle n'a pas envie de rentrer. Evergreen se lève et se promène un peu autour du parc. Elle ne croise personne. Il y a juste cet homme assis au loin qui mange son hot dog en tapant des pieds.

Il n'en met pas à côté, il fait attention. Il tape des pieds sur le sol, il a froid, alors il se dépêche. Elfman se dit qu'il va rentrer en courant comme ça, il pourra se réchauffer. Il n'y a personne dans le parc, les gens sont tous attablés dans les restaurants. Il est content d'être seul.

Gadjil a bien trop froid chez lui. Il a trop froid et il est trop seul. Pourtant il a mit le chauffage à fond et Lily est là ! Oui mais sa crevette n'est pas là. L'Exceed n'arrête pas de lui répéter que son rendez-vous n'est que dans deux heures mais le dragon slayer tourne en rond en se plaignant toutes les minutes. Lily soupire. Il n'y a rien à faire, ce gaillard est stressé et impatient. Il replace les chocolats sur la table toutes les 5 minutes et change d'organisation à chaque fois. Il en est à son troisième changement de tee-shirt et il est toujours indécis. Il est 17h et Gadjil attend, impatient.

L'après-midi s'écoule doucement, Evergreen regarde les derniers rayons du soleil s'étioler derrière les toits des maisons. En soupirant, elle se demande ce qu'elle va faire ce soir. Elle regarde la pile de livre sur le sol et en prend un au pif : "Le tueur du grenier". Parfait.

Il referme l'encyclopédie en soupirant de bonheur. Il est enchanté. En regardant par la fenêtre, il se surprend à voir des petites créatures. Il a presque terminée de lire mais il s'accorde une pause. Il va y passer la soirée mais il veut la terminer. Il le doit.

Reby est en retard. Ça va mettre son dragon slayer préféré dans tous ses états, elle le sait. Elle est très en retard et elle s'en veut terriblement. Tout est de sa faute. Si elle avait passé moins de temps à discuter avec Lisanna, elle n'en serait pas là, à courir dans les rues de Magnolia. Elle se perd deux fois, prend un mauvais carrefour et revient sur ses pas. Elle peste, elle pleure, elle est déçue, déçue d'être aussi bête et stupide. Il lui ouvre la porte, elle est essoufflée. Il s'est visiblement inquiété, tant pis. Il lui sourie, heureux de la voir. Elle lui sourie, elle est heureuse aussi.

Il est presque minuit. Evergreen, tremblante, referme son livre. Il faisait très peur. Les yeux exorbités, elle refuse de rester enfermée dans sa chambre ! Elle s'habille vite fait et sort prendre l'air. Elle marche un peu le long du canal, elle se sent bien.

Il est presque minuit. Elfman vient de terminer son encyclopédie des fées. Il sourit satisfait. Il n'a pas du tout envie de dormir, il a les yeux grands ouverts. Alors, il s'habille vite fait et sort prendre l'air. Il marche un peu le long du canal, il se sent bien.

Ils auraient pu se rencontrer, face à face, à la lumière d'un réverbère, le froid mordant transformant l'air expiré en fumée. Mais ils se sont passés à côté, sans s'en rendre compte, sans même imaginer ou espérer que l'autre puisse être juste en face, sur l'autre rive, à passer exactement dans le sens inverse. Et le noir de la nuit qui les dissimule dans son brouillard anonyme. La vie est mal faite et le destin n'était pas avec eux ce jour là. Il était d'un côté, elle de l'autre. Il sortait de chez lui alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Non, vraiment, la Saint Valentin, c'est pour les autres.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Comment ça vous n'êtes pas contents?! ^.^ Oui je suis méchante et alors?! Que voulez-vous que je vous dise! Ah si, une dernière chose...

A demain!...

**Z**uzu.


	5. 15 février

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue.

Bon, oui, je sais, j'ai été méchante sur le chapitre précédent mais, voici la véritable conclusion de cette histoire.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>15 février<strong>

À leur réveil ce matin là, ils sentent qu'ils ont loupé quelque chose. Un anniversaire ? Non. Un rendez-vous ? Non plus. Alors quoi ?

Evergreen se lève difficilement et se frottant le bas du dos. Mais dans quelle position a-t-elle dormi pour se sentir aussi mal ce matin ? Elle se rend en titubant à la salle de bain, se passe de l'eau sur le visage et frotte fermement ses paupières. Rien à faire, elles ont toujours autant de mal à s'ouvrir. Elle se traine péniblement jusqu'à son armoire qu'elle ouvre en grand. Pendant 5 minutes, elle reste pantoise devant ses fringues. Le brouillard dans son esprit s'évapore lentement, permettant à ses méninges de se mettre en route. Elle choisit une jupe, jette un coup d'œil dehors, la pluie tombe à verse. Elle oublie la jupe. Elle sort un pantalon chaud et une tunique verte, un col roulé crème et une veste qui va avec. Elle s'habille et, une fois bien mise, elle se brosse les cheveux en regardant par la fenêtre. Temps de merde. Elle va passer sa journée ici. Au moins, elle a une bonne raison de rester enfermée. Elle repose la brosse sur sa coiffeuse, met ses lunettes et prend un livre de la pile. Elle s'affale sur son lit et commence sa journée.

Elfman est assis sur son lit et il se demande comment il va passer en position debout. Son dos lui fait terriblement mal et il ne sait pas pourquoi. Lentement, il se met sur ses pieds et chancèle mais il tient fermement sur ses jambes. Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Le couloir est calme, ses sœurs doivent déjà être à la guilde. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain et le trajet lui semble terriblement long. Il arrive soulagé au lavabo et se passe de l'eau sur le visage. Il évite son reflet et retourne dans sa chambre en titubant de la même manière. Le chemin retour est moins laborieux. Il ouvre les rideaux, voit la pluie et les referme aussitôt pour finalement les rouvrir. Il doit se motiver aujourd'hui ! Il passe un pantalon et une chemise, il cherche un gros pull, n'en trouve pas et se rabat sur un gilet à fermeture éclair un peu trop petit mais tant pis. Il souffle un bon coup par le nez et prend un sac pour y mettre l'encyclopédie qu'il a acheté l'autre jour. Il met le sac sur son épaule, prend un parapluie et se rend à la guilde.

L'après-midi est bien calme à la guilde, Mirajane se repose un peu. Après les repas de ce midi, elle est contente de retrouver un peu de calme. Son frère est installé dans un coin, il est arrivé pas très bien réveillé ce matin et semble encore dans la lune. Il est seul à sa table et, chose exceptionnelle, il lit un livre. Enfin, ce doit être un livre d'image car il passe les pages drôlement vite. Elle laisse son frère tranquille et accueille le maître qui revient d'une réunion. Dans son coin, Elfman regarde les magnifiques illustrations de fées de son livre. En soupirant, il regarde par la fenêtre. Il aimerait tellement montrer le livre à Evergreen !... À cet instant précis, la porte s'ouvre et une jeune femme entre en éternuant. Evergreen se tourne pour fermer la porte et son regard croise celui d'Elfman qui la fixe avec un air étonné un peu effrayant. Elle l'ignore et se rend au comptoir pour poser une question à Mirajane. Elle fait demi-tour sitôt la réponse donnée (non, Reby n'est pas passée ici aujourd'hui…) et sort de la guilde. Le mage de Take Over ne l'a pas quittée des yeux et se demande toujours si elle a éternué parce qu'il a pensé à elle ou parce qu'elle a attrapé froid. Il penche plutôt pour la deuxième solution et se lève d'un bond en chopant son parapluie. Il peut encore la rattraper.

Elle a oublié de prendre son parapluie, quelle idiote ! Mais elle devait sortir, les histoires qui font peur, elle n'aime vraiment pas… Elle voulait rendre les livres à Reby mais elle n'était pas dans sa chambre et personne au dortoir ne savait où elle était (déjà que la moitié des filles était absente…) alors, elle avait décidé d'aller voir Mirajane pour lui demander. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait des gens sympathique à la guilde avec qui elle pourrait rester. Que dalle ! Il n'y avait que cet imbécile d'Elfman.

Evergreen marche d'un pas vif sur les pavés et soudain, ce qui devait arriver, arrive : elle s'étale sur le sol mouillé. Ses mains heurtent le sol dans un "splach" ragoutant et elle sent que ses genoux deviennent très humides. Elle soupire tristement. Dans son dos, elle entend quelqu'un se moquer d'elle. Un coup sourd résonne et l'individu moqueur se retrouve le nez dans une flaque d'eau, quelques mètres plus loin. Surprise, Evergreen se retourne et tombe nez-à-nez avec une paire de genoux. Soudain, il ne pleut plus au dessus d'elle. Elle lève la tête. Le sourire d'Elfman sous son parapluie jaune est comme un soleil. Elle sourit à son tour. Le mage lui tend la main, elle accepte son aide.

- Je crois que j'ai les chaussettes trempées, murmure-t-elle.

- Y a un café juste là, on peut y entrer si tu veux.

Elle accepte en tremblotant. Il passe sa grosse main dans son dos et la pousse doucement dans le café. Une clochette annonce leur entrée, la pièce est bien remplie, personne ne fait attention à eux. Ils se mettent dans un coin et pendant que la jeune femme retire ses chaussures pour voir l'état de ses chaussettes, Elfman demande deux chocolats chauds et des langues de chat. Evergreen est surprise mais ne dit rien, trop occupé à tenter de se réchauffer les pieds.

- Je peux te prêter une paire de chaussette si tu veux, souffle l'homme. J'en une paire dans mon sac.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec des chaussettes dans ton sac, demande la jeune femme en acceptant tout de même ?

- J'avais peur que mes chaussures prennent l'eau. J'ai préféré être prévoyant.

Elle n'ajoute rien et enfile les grosses chaussettes d'Elfman. Elles sont douces et chaudes. La jeune femme sourit et remercie le mage. Leurs chocolats arrivent avec les biscuits. Alors, dans un même mouvement, ils prennent chacun une langue de chat et la trempent dans le breuvage avant de la croquer. Le biscuit dans la bouche, ils se dévisagent, étonnés.

- Ah. Toi aussi tu… tu fais ça !

- Oui, j'adore, souffle la jeune femme ! Je sais que ce n'est pas très élégant, mais c'est juste délicieux.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Même si ça fait des miettes partout, je trouve que c'est comme ça que c'est le meilleur !

Ils se sourient et finissent leur biscuit. Alors, Elfman sort le livre de son sac.

- Euh… Ever ?! Je peux te montrer quelque chose ?

Elle ne lui fait aucune remarque concernant ce surnom (elle en a marre de toujours lui dire la même chose) et accepte d'un hochement de tête. Il lui montre le livre et le pose sur la table, entre leurs deux tasses. Il lui parle de la librairie, du vendeur, de l'encyclopédie qu'il a lu dans son lit. Evergreen est fascinée par la couverture. Doucement, elle pose son doigt et suis les boucles dorées avec passion. Elfman pose sa main sur la sienne pour la retirer de la couverture et ouvre le livre. La jeune femme est saisie par la beauté de l'illustration de la première page. Sa main effleurant celle de son voisin de table, elle pose son doigt sur l'aquarelle en poussant un soupir émerveillé. Le mage sourit en se rapprochant un peu de la demoiselle.

- J'ai immédiatement pensé à toi en voyant ce bouquin. Je me suis dit que c'était un cadeau idéal pour une fan de fée telle que toi. Et j'ai été passionné par cet ouvrage. J'ai tout lu, j'te jure ! Et j'ai découvert des tas de trucs ! Par exemple, tu savais que…

Et doucement, il tourne les pages lui résumant ce qu'il a lu. Evergreen lui pose des questions, elle s'étonne, elle est effrayée, elle se moque. Ensemble, ils parcourent l'encyclopédie en mêlant leurs rires et leur surprise. Ils sont envoûtés par les dessins, ils sont dans un autre monde. Lorsqu'Elfman referme le livre, la réalité revient doucement à eux. Le café est presque plein, il fait très chaud, les gens crient mais ils n'entendent rien. Ils se regardent dans les yeux avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Tu voulais m'offrir ce livre Elfman ?

- Oui. Je voulais que se soit un cadeau rien qu'à toi ! Je voulais que tu sois heureuse.

- Et je le suis.

- Mais… je ne te l'ai pas encore offert !

- Si. Tu l'as lu avec moi, tu m'as offert ta vision de ce livre. C'est comme si nous avions découvert ensemble ce petit peuple mystérieux. Tu as été mon guide et je me suis laissée entraînée avec plaisir dans cette aventure. Merci beaucoup.

Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule.

- Moi, je n'ai rien pour toi, soupire-t-elle.

- Tu as accepté de faire un tour dans ce livre avec moi, tu es assise à côté de moi. Je ne demande rien de plus.

La jeune femme relève la tête et plante son regard dans celui de l'homme. Un sourire narquois illumine son joli minois.

- Tu ne veux rien de plus ?

- Rien de rien, Ever.

- Laisse-moi te donner quelque chose, Elfman. C'est trois fois rien mais je tiens à l'offrir à toi et à personne d'autre…

Elle s'approche lentement et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est comme si un papillon venait de se poser sur les lèvres du mage de Take Over. Evergreen se recule et observe attendrie les joues roses d'Elfman.

- Tu acceptes mon cadeau, demande-t-elle ?

- Je ne peux pas refuser, réplique-t-il en attirant la jeune femme contre lui.

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau. Evergreen sent monter en elle comme une colonie de papillons, ça gigote dans son ventre et ça lui donne des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. En passant ses mains dans le dos d'Elfman, elle sent les mêmes frissons, les mêmes papillons. Ils se sourient tendrement et les papillons s'envolent en faisant briller l'air alentour de leurs ailes dorées.

La Saint Valentin, c'est pour les autres. Pour eux, ce sont ces papillons qui s'envolent en faisant doucement bruisser leurs ailes scintillantes.

Des papillons en hiver, c'est magique.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ <strong>Merci à vous d'avoir lu, d'avoir aimé (ou non, d'ailleurs) et d'être resté jusqu'à la fin. Et à la prochaine...?


End file.
